


Getting Ambushed on Your First Date is Romantic, Right?

by Pinche_Vida



Series: Klance Week 2018 [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Date gone wrong, First Dates, Galra Keith makes a quick appearance, Hunk is best boi, Keith (Voltron) Being a Little Shit, Klance Week 2018, M/M, RIP Picnic Basket, Tale as Old as Time, just two boys trying to figure out how to date in the midst of an intergalactic war
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-02
Updated: 2018-08-02
Packaged: 2019-06-20 09:58:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15531783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pinche_Vida/pseuds/Pinche_Vida
Summary: When Lance worried about their date going wrong, he thought that it would be something along the lines of getting goo stuck between his teeth, or falling face first into alien slime.Walking into an ambush was much lower on that list.--In which I totally ignore the fact that this is 2 months lateKlance Week Day 2: Date Gone Wrong





	Getting Ambushed on Your First Date is Romantic, Right?

**Author's Note:**

> i've been staring at this for 2 months, just t a k e it

In between helping Lotor battle Galra resistance, answering distress calls in each quadrant, and running through Allura’s grueling training sessions, Lance managed to ask Keith out.

Like, ask out, ask out.

Not a sparring date, or watching the same four Altean movies in the castle, but an actual ‘outside of the Castle’ date.

With Coran’s help, he’s able to pinpoint a peaceful, lush, planet 3 quadrant clicks away that Coran had sworn had the most breathtaking moon cycle. Convincing Keith to go on the date had been an ordeal, but like ocean waves tumbling a jagged rocks, he had worn him down and heard the ‘yes’ he had been waiting a movement for.

“Okay, so we’ve packed 3-course meal and I packed a few hydration pods and granola goop just in case you need to hike a little bit longer than you thought.” Hunk looked at his checklist and the basket he prepared another two times. “Okay, yeah, okay, I think we're good.”

Lance hopped off the main counter and grinned. “Well, you've checked like 8 times, so if we're not good by this point, we may need to hop you in a pod.” He clasped his arm around Hunk's shoulder. “Thanks for helping me make the meal bro, I'd be a goner without you.”

Hunk stared at his best friend, blankly. Slowly, his mouth began to wiggle. Sniffling followed suit, and before Lance could tell him to stop, Hunk began to tear up.

“I'm just… I'm so happy for you dude!” He wailed, turning into Lance's shoulder and sobbing profusely. “Your food is gonna knock Keith off his socks or my kūkū is gonna crawl out of her grave to kick his butt!”

Lance laughed and patted Hunk off before grabbing the basket and swirling off to the loading bay.

“Hey, Keith!” He shouted once in the bay. Said teen jumped and spun around to greet his date.

“O-oh, um, hey. Are we, is everything ready?”

“Aww, did I scare the big, bad, Blade spy?” He teased, stepping in front of Keith and dipping down with the balls of his feet.

“No!” Keith shouted in a few decibels louder than normal. “I just wanted to know if you were bothering to stick to your own agenda, is all.”

Lance grinned. He stared at the embarrassed blush that bloomed across Keith’s face, before grabbing his hand and dragging him to the flight pod Pidge had prepared for them.

“I don’t get why we’re taking a flight pod,” Keith grumbled under his breath. “Blue or Red would’ve been _more_ than happy to take us.”

“Because,” Lance rolled out and ensured his eyes rolled with the word, “Allura said and I quote,-” he cleared his throat and began to speak at a pitch much higher than normal with a slight accent. “‘Don’t be ridiculous Lance, the Lions are the Universe’s only hope - not matchmakers.’ I mean, she is the one who gave us the idea to use the pods, so, it’s all good.” He opened the pod and guided Keith in. “Now, hold on to this basket like its your child. If anything happens to the food in there before we get to eat it, there’s a pretty strong chance that Hunk’ll break down into a puddle of tears.”

“Noted.” He nodded, and held a firm grip on the precious cargo.

They arrive at the planet within two vargas. Which, might have seemed like a long time, but Lance had way too many stories to share to be worried about the length. Even as they landed, he was in the midst of wrapping up his latest tale.

Lance got out first and helped Keith who was still nursing the picnic basket out of the pod. Keith didn’t think twice about the fact that Lance had guided him both in and out of the pod, because Lance’s story had captivated him so, “Wait, so you _all_ got arrested?”

“No, no, not arrested. _Housed.”_ Lance corrected. “Once Veronica tricked that sleazebag to confess groping her, the officer let us go with a ‘stern warning’.”

“But you guys had no idea what was going on!”

He shrugged.

“Look, one of the first rules about having siblings is that if you see them decking a dude, you jump in. No questions asked.”

Keith scoffed, but couldn’t help the admiration he felt thinking about the McClain siblings having each other's backs. “That’s… really sweet? In a, really violent, way.”

“That family for you.” Lance quipped. He walked a bit ahead towards the path and tried to figure out where they were in respect to the map.

Hunk ended up being right. There were a lot more downed trees in the path that Coran marked for them, which caused them to make several detours along the way to their picnic spot. They started to share the granola goop when Keith stopped walking mid step.

“What’s up dude?” Lance asked, turning around to see Keith looking up at the trees surrounding them.

“It’s so quiet.” He mumbled into his hand. “Where’re all of the animals we heard when we landed?”

A twig snapping near them, and brought Keith’s nerves on edge. “Lance, I think-”

“Look out! Keith!”

By the time he realized what Lance was trying to say, a sharp pain erupted from his head. Stars and black splotches covered his vision and when Keith crumpled down to the floor, Lance’s screams were the last thing he held onto before succumbing to bleary darkness.

—

Drifting back into consciousness sucked. It felt like cotton was being peeled off your brain and your tongue is too fat to complain about it. So, if Keith never has to do it again, that would be fine with him. His eyes roll back to their proper position in front of his face, and he opens his eyes.

Not that it helped much, since the only light source he had to go off of was a blurry flame in the distance. Slowly, his eyes focus on the purples and browns that his eyes tend to use when in the dark and takes a moment to scan his body. Whoever took them were clearly not that advanced as they opted to tie his hand together in front of his body.

In a hushed tone, Keith's ears trained on the body whispering in front of him. _“Todo está bien, todo va a estar bien. Nos sacaré de aquí, volveremos a la Castillo, y quizá, solo quizás, Keith no odiará tus entrañas.”_ He groaned, earning a gasp from the body.

“Keith!” Lance cried out. “Oh man, Keith, can you hear me? You okay, buddy?”

“Yeah,” he groaned. His eyes were slowly adapting to the darkness, but it looked like Lance was still struggling to see. His eyes kept darting aimlessly around Keith’s general area. “I’m here. What do you know?”

“Umm, okay. So, we're in a cave - about a click from where we taken. Two clicks from the pod. They're Galra-”

“Galra?” Keith chewed the inside of his lip. Galra made this much harder. Then again, they're probably a stationary unit if they were able to sneak up on him.

“Yup, but they're a scout unit. The only bruiser on their squad is the one guarding the cave. We get past him and we can shoot straight for our pod zone below it gets dark.” Lance said as he pulled on his binds. Keith noticed that Lance’s cheek looked swollen and a bit of blood had dried under his nose.

“You’re bleeding.” Keith breathed out, shuffling towards Lance. No doubt, stupid, heroic Lance fought tooth and nail going down once he was knocked out. Keith saw the taller teen’s eyes go wide.

“You can see that?” Lance shook his head. “Oh, right. Galra genes, duh. Well, it’s fine. I was trying to goad them till they stopped paying attention to you. It worked!” He wiggled his hands which were tied to his ankles. “A little too well. Now, we just need to get fre-”

“Hold still, I don’t want to cut you.” Keith leaned forward, already out of his binds, and cautiously grasped Lance’s arms.

Lance felt his stomach grow wings when a breath of hot air tickled his shoulder and a warm hand secured around his wrist. Keith was fiddling with the ropes. An occasional tug. A grumble here, a grunt there. Sooner than he wanted (or wanted to admit), he was free from the rope.

“When did you-? How did you-?” He grabbed the binds and felt the frayed rope. Keith mentally counted down from 3 just in time to hear, “Did you bring your blade to our date?! We agreed no weapons!”

Keith chuckled and whirled his blade in his hand. “You really thought I was going to leave my blade?”

Lance scoffed and rolls the smirk away with his shoulders. Once they gathered their bearing they began to creep towards the mouth of the cave. Both of their bodies were tense and muscles taut, ready to take on the Galra covering their escape and anyone else they might encounter.

Except… it turned out that sneaking away from the Galra is _much_ easier when your guard is asleep. Keith was somewhat disappointed as he had hoped to use his blade for more than cutting some rope. Still, he knew he shouldn’t look a gifted horse in the mouth and followed Lance throughout the forest for about a varga and a half.

They finally reached the clearing where their flight pod was just as the moon cycle for the planet was in full formation. Keith gasped and grabbed Lance’s hand, wordlessly pointing up. He looked up and saw stars scattered across the night sky as if a painter thumbed his brush across the canvas of the universe. Constellations were spread around and their lore probably made sense to more cultured people, but to Keith and Lance, they could only compare its beauty to connecting with their Lions for the first time.

But the most stunning part of the moon cycle was the large swirling red nebula looked almost like it was embracing the planet’s pale blue moon.

“Coran was right. It’s, it’s amazing.” Keith whispered.

Keith’s heart leap up to his throat as Lance slowly, cautiously laced their fingers. His attention snapped back down to Lance’s face. He’s not sure when Lance got so close, or when Lance started to watch him.

“It… kinda feels like us, don’t you think?”

Keith felt his head nod slowly, and the drumming of his heart was echoed when Lance closed his eyes tightly and pressed his body _and lips_ against Keith’s. Sudden rustling and movement from a distance to close for comfort tore them apart, and with flushed cheeks, they rushed back into the pod and back to the Castle of Lions.

Most of the ride is controlled by a shy, awkward silence, but towards the end, Lance breaks it to apologize.

“I- I’m sorry this date was such a mess. I should’ve- I wanted it to be so much more than an escape mission, and because I didn’t even pay attention to what was going on around us, we got ambushed, and I just-”

“Lance, _Lance,”_ Keith grabs him by the arm to break Lance out of his wallowing and says, “Hey, I _actually_ had a good time. You got a kiss out of me, didn’t you? Besides, it wasn’t the worst date I’ve been on.”

Lance sputtered indignantly at Keith’s attempt to comfort him. “Whu- you’ve been on a _worse_ date than this? You’ve been on other dates?!”

“Well, yeah.” Keith scratched the back of his head sheepishly. “I was a loner, not a monk. You remember Jenny Shaybon?”

“I knew you went out with her!” Lance screeched. “Wait, is that why she slapped you in the cafeteria first semester?”

“Uhh, no.” Keith quirked an eyebrow up with an unimpressed face. “I went out with her brother.”

“You went out with _Jason_? He was _two_ grades higher than us!”

“Spend five minutes with that tool, and you’d figure out why he could only get dates with someone two years younger-.”

A video communication link flash across their screen, interrupting their conversation and Hunk’s cheery face popped into view.

“Hey guys~” He drawled out, “Took you a while to come ba- _what the quiznak happened to your faces_?”

Lance flung his hands up, “hey, Hunk-a-bear, we’re fine. We just ran into some trouble at the planet, but we’re all good now!” He leered a grin out and added, “Space carrot cake? To die for.”

Hunk smiled and took a breath in to respond, but Keith beat him to the punch. He folded his armed and pouted, before grumbling out, “Man, you didn’t say there was cake in there.”

The moment the words left Keith’s mouth, Lance realized that this would be the day his habit of lying for the sake of others got him killed.

“ _Lance Alejandro McClain, **did you just lie to me**_?”

 _“Schkrr_ , sorry- _schkrr_ , video- _schkrr_ , out- _schkrr_ , iloveyoupleasedontkillmebye- _schkrr_ ” Lance clamored to end the call and whipped his head to Keith. “What the hell, man! Hunk is legitimately gonna _murder_ me!”

Keith smirked and leaned in, “That? Was for the Bonding Moment. Told you I’d kill you.”

Lance’s eyes darted across his date’s face incredulously before scoffing and returning the smirk. 

“Well played, Kogane, well played.”


End file.
